kevin and Moose's First Time
by DethanLover
Summary: Kevin And Moose Finally Go All The Way.


Kevin and Moose First Time.

Kevin's POV

I closed my locker and there he was moose the most perfect boy at riverdale high  
He looked down at me staring into my eyes. He always looked so cute in his rrotc uniform. He leaned down and whispered into my ears "so tonight's gonna be our first time am excited." I replied "Me to my dad has to work late and Josie and her mom are still packing up there place so we're gonna be completely alone." He smiled kissed me on the cheek and said " I'll bring the condoms." And left to go to his next period.

After school I went home early to set up my room and clean it, changed my sheets and panicked a lil bit I haven't actually gone all the way with anyone not even Joaquin. He asked a couple times but I never gave him more than a bj. I texted Betty and said "moose is coming over with a horse wink wink." She replied back almost instantly and said " omg are you excited?" I replied "actually am a little scared I've never gone all the way before." She replied "just take it slow and if it hurts let him know." I replied "Ok thanks for the advice is that what u did with jug head does he also have a horse." She replied " omg Kevin lol maybe." I couldn't stop smiling. I've actually wondered what jughead was packing. Betty texted again saying "so what are you wearing?" I replied "shorts a t shirt and a hoodie sexy right?" She replied "the sexiest." I replied "I was gonna light some candles do you think it's a bit much?" She replied "maybe a lil bit." Then suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. I texted Betty "he's here text you later."

I opened the door and there he was in a shirt and shorts. He pulled me into a kiss and squeezed my butt and slapped it. He pulled out a condom and said "are you ready to do this?" While still holding me in his arms. I smiled and kissed him and said "yes marmaduke." He chucked and we went upstairs to my bedroom. We laid on the bed and talked for a while about random stuff then he gave me that look and we started kissing he ran his hands all over my body groping me and making me hard as a rock. I held his face then moved my hands under his shirt to feel his abs. Then I grabbed his bubble butt and he smiled. He stood up on his knees and pulled his shirt off. I stared in amazement at his beautiful body it wasn't the most muscular but it belonged to him and that made it perfect. He took my shirt off and started kissing my nipples and sucking on then. Then he started to pull his pants off when suddenly the door opened. Moose rolled over on the bed and pulled a pillow to cover his boner. Josie let out a little scream and turned around. I said " don't you knock!" While scrambling to put my shirt on. She replied " sorry it's just my mom and your dad decided to leave work early and go to pops to celebrate us moving in your dad wants to know if you wanna come there downstairs." I replied " tell him I'll be right there." She closed the door and went downstairs. I looked over to moose still clucking the pillow over his cock and smiled. He smiled back and said " shit is your dad gonna be mad am here." I replied " no he's actually been dying to meet you." Moose replied " we've met before" while putting his shirt back on. I replied "yeah I know but like in an official way so he can say stupid dad stuff like if you hurt my son just know I own a gun."moose got a surprised look on his face and said " ohh yeah I forgot your dad does own guns." We smiled at each other and made our way downstairs.

When We got down my dad and the mayor were sitting on the couch holding each other and Josie was texting someone at the dining table. My dad gave us a surprised look. then said "Kevin your boyfriends here And you two were alone in your room with the door closed." I replied " dad omg" he smiled then got up and said " hi moose nice to meet you." Moose looked a little nervous then he said " nice to officially meet you sir. My dad looked at moose and said " so what are you doing in my house?" Moose replied " we were studying sir." My dad smiled and said " ok well will you be joning us for dinner?" Moose said sure if you'll have me. My dad smiled and said " great lets go then."

We arrived at pops just when it was staring to get dark we found a seat and ordered a couple milkshakes and I got a burger Josie got a salad her mom got a burger and my dad and moose got steaks. We ate in relative silence except the random questions the mayor and my dad asked us about our day and how was school. My dad gave moose some cheesy dad lines but I think moose was prepared. He was after all the perfect small town boy and meeting the parents is something small town boys are good at. Moose totally charmed the pants off my dad especially when they start talking about guns and rrotc stuff. After dinner my dad payed the check and we went out into the parking lot and said our goodbyes moose had driven so he had his car. Moose to my surprise gave me a kiss goodnight on the lips in front of my dad. Later in the car my dad said " I like that kid he's a lil slow but he's got heart I like it" I replied " well back off he's mine." And Everyone chuckled. Later that night I texted Betty about the awkward evening but she didn't reply till midnight with an "lol and I'll talked to you tomorrow at school." I texted moose to make sure he got home safe he said he did and he's bummed that tonight didn't happen I told home "you should come over now. Sneak through my window." He replied " no I don't wanna give your dad an actually reason to shoot me lol." We said our good nights and went to bed.

The next day at school I closed my locker and there he was in his adorable rrotc uniform then he grabbed me and kissed me in front of everyone. He said " I did it I told my dad." I replied "you what, how did it go?" He replied" he was quiet and weird at first but then ok I think. We went to pops after and had breakfast and a chicken pot pie does that mean he's ok right." I replied " omg does that mean you'll be my date to my dads wedding." He smiled "yeah and more importantly I think we should do that think we've been talking about and spend the night together but the question is were." I replied " Don't worry I know the perfect spot were no one will interrupt us." I spent the day feeling super happy me and moose were finally open to everyone and he even kissed me in front everyone at lunch. After school I went to the bunker to get everything ready I decided to ignore Betty and light a bunch of candles and change the sheets. Then I got a texted from moose saying "he's on his way and do I need him to bring any sheets." I replied no just bring your cute self I've got everything else covered."

I was finishing lighting candles when I heard the bunker hatch open and saw my marmaduke making his way down the tunnel. He looked so cute in his riverdale jacket. I looked at hi. And said " I know candles it's dumb." He cut me off and said "no I get it." And pulled out a red candle from his bag. I smiled and pulled him into my arms and we started kissing. We made out for almost and hour then we started to take our clothes off and moose made me strip for him. We laid on the bed naked kissing when moose reached down and grabbed a condom from inside his pants pocket he ripped it open with his mouth and said "here I want you to put it on me." I smiled and grabbed the condom and I put it on his rock hard cock it didn't go all the way down and it barely fit and the package said "extra large magnum." Moose put some lube on his fingers and started fingering my tight hole one finger went in the two then three he looked down and said " I think your ready." He smiled and kissed me and said " am glad am your first but I hope I don't hurt you I know am not small." I looked into his eyes then said " am a big boy I can handle it." Moose Put his his head into my hole and I felt it stretching I put my hand on his chest and said "wait wait omg it feels so good." He stated to put it in more till he was fully inside me. He started thrusting into me and I moaned. I think that got him even more excited because he started going faster he leaned into me and said " do you like that baby?" I replied " yes daddy fuck me harder!" Moose got on his knees and put his hands on my hips and started thrusting slow then harder I started to feel my toes curling I was feeling complete ecstasy.  
Moose stopped and said "turn over I wanna fuck your doggy." I turned over and he grabbed my waist again and started fucking me hard." Everything he thrust into me I felt like I was gonna cum after ten minutes of doggy he stopped and turned me over back to missionary he said "am close to cuming baby I wanna see you face when I do." Moose started going thrusting slow again and after 10 minutes he moaned in pleasure and said " am cumming uhh uhh" he moaned into my ear as he filled me with his cum.

Moose rolled over and said " omg that was the best thing I've ever done." I smiled and said " I can't believe it felt like that omg that was amazing." Moose replied " if I can do anything for the rest of my life this would be it I wish I could fuck you all day everyday." I smiled and said" that was amazing that was truly amazing I can't believe it gets any better than that." Moose looked at me and said " am glad you enjoyed it I wasn't sure if I was hurting your or not." I replied " no you didn't hurt me what we just did was magical. I love you marmaduke." He smiled and said " I love you more babe. This might song cheesy but I made us and after sex playlist on Spotify." I replied " you did that's kinda sweet let's hear it." We got dressed in our underwear and listened to mooses playlist for a while cuddling in silence for a bit then I said " you know it's funny part of me taught this was never gonna happen." He replied while rubbing my chest " Am glad it did." Then kissed me. I suddenly heard the sound of the bunker hatch opening. I yelled out " Betty if that's you I reserved the bunker for the night! Betty" I got out of bed a little annoyed and my heart sank when I saw four guys dressed up as the gargoyle gang. Moose got out of bed and yelled said " what the hell is this who are you guys what are you doing!" I yelled "say something!" And they flashed a bright red light in our face and grabbed us. They pulled us out the bunker and into a clearing where the gargoyle King was waiting. They wanted us to drink from the chalice I volunteered to go first. When suddenly we were surrounded by people and someone shoot the gargoyle King with an arrow and I saw my dad rushing up to hug me. They unmasked everyone and it was the guys from rrotc. Moose said " what why?" Then fp unmasked the gargoyle King and it was mooses dad but he wasn't the actual gargoyle King he just wanted to scare me and moose straight that asshole.

The next day at school. I was waiting for moose in the common room when the bell rang for first period. I figured he wouldn't come today so I decided to make my way to class. When I his voice say " I can't stay kev I just came to tell you that am moving to Glendale to stay with my aunt." I replied "moose your friends are here and am here and you can live with any of us." He cut me off and said "Kevin I can't live here at least not for a little while." And grabbed my hand and I understood his dad really hurt him and most of his friends the people he trusted betrayed him I didn't like it but I understood it. I out my hands up to his cheeks and kissed him. Then said " am gonna miss you marmaduke." He replied "am gonna miss your Kevin Keller." And the tears started pouring from my eyes he turned and walked away then stopped gave me open last look before walking out the door. I skipped school that day went straight home got under my covers and cried my eyes out listening to Whitney Houston.


End file.
